Hair dressing compositions are known in the art. They are usually solutions containing a hair styling or holding polymer in a suitable vehicle such as alcohol and/or water along with auxiliary conditioning agents such as silicones, esters, and the like, to provide the required film forming properties. In such compositions, the styling resins provide the desired hair styling properties whereas the auxiliary conditioning agents are there to modify the film properties to make them pliable and hair manageable. Hair dressing compositions are applied by placing a small amount in the palm of the hands, spreading evenly by rubbing the palms together, and applying the composition to the hair. Since the product is applied with the users' hands, a common complaint of such compositions are that they are very tacky and sticky. It is this stickiness that is responsible for the good styling that compositions provide. Polymers having less stickiness are available, but they do not have the desired film forming properties. Also, the tackiness of the high film formers can be modified by the use of auxiliary ingredients such as silicones and esters, but the addition of these compounds detracts from the styling properties. To overcome some of these drawbacks, formulators have also attempted to put these resins into emulsions where the water base containing the styling resins is emulsified in the oil phase containing silicones or oils. While these compositions have improved non-sticky properties they still effect the styling properties of the resin. Hair styling compositions described above are available in the commercial market under trade names such as BRYLCREAM, ALBERTO VO5. They are also described in various text books such as Harry's Cosmetology.